


A rose for an eagle

by bashfulberry



Series: Random drabbles/shortfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Witch Kuroo, Witches, idk what Bokuto is exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto plans a trip in the middle of the night and Kuroo convinces him just how bad his idea is</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose for an eagle

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been writing quite a lot drabbles based on randomly generated words. It's one of them.  
> To be honest, it's more like a shitpost than a regular fic  
> beta by my friend Ania

"Where are you going in the middle of the night with that rose?" Kuroo's voice sounded in Bokuto's mind.  
Bokuto looked over at his boyfriend, sleeping on the bed with his back facing his direction.  
"It appears I might have made the warrior eagle queen angry. So I'm taking the car to reach her castle at dawn and ask for her forgiveness."  
Kuroo turned around and opened his cat-like eyes.  
"Again? What did you do? Play dirty songs on your flute?" He felt Bokuto's ego dropping suddenly. Still not saying a word out loud, he quickly flicked through the reasons why it was a bad idea. Some of them, at least.  
"First of all, you shouldn't pay her a visit smelling like garlic, you know she hates it."  
"I don't-"  
"I can feel it from here and she will definitely smell it too," Kuroo cut him out before he could fully form his thought. "Second, you'd get lost in the city. And you have to drive through it if you want to get to her castle. Third, I can take you with me on my broom and it'll take half an hour. Instead of _six_. So come back to bed and go to sleep."  
Bokuto obliged, disappointed of his plan's failure but glad he could spend some more time sleeping. Next to Kuroo, most importantly.

What he didn't know (because only Kuroo of the two could read minds) was that Kuroo craved some contact and intimacy even more than he did.  
"Good night," Kuroo mumbled into the skin of Bokuto's neck.  
They were both silent for a while until Bokuto whispered "thank you."  
He cradled Kuroo in his arms and drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know eagle=Ushijima, but not in this one. The queen is just a random character made to use the words


End file.
